El novio de Ezio
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: Desmond se levanta muy cansado luego de una alocada noche de juerga. Al entrar a la cocina, se topa con alguien inesperado. Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle y lean. :Ojo:Tenemos aquí a un invitado especial de South Park:


**_¡Buenas tardes, gente! ¡Feliz Día de Muertos! Al menos aquí en México ;-). Ok, aquí les caigo con un pequeño oneshot tranquilón que puede arrancar risas o leerlo y pasarla bien :-)._  
**

**_Ojalá les guste!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: Los siguientes personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos, sino de Ubisoft y de Comedy Central._**

* * *

**El novio de Ezio.**

Florencia, Italia. Siete de la mañana.

Desmond Miles se levantó del sillón con una terrible cruda tras una noche lleno de alcohol, mujeres y sexo junto con Connor Kenway y Altair Ibn La'Ahad, dos grandes amigos suyos.

Era una suerte para los tres tener siempre a su disposición el departamento de Ezio Auditore, su compadre de parranda, para esa clase de ocasiones, aunque el aludido no pudo ir con ellos de fiesta porque ya tenía un compromiso previo e ineludible de índole familiar.

Aquello extrañaba mucho al trío dinámico, especialmente a Desmond, quien pensó que seguramente ya tenía a alguna nueva novia o un nuevo novio por ahí y no se los había dicho. De ser así, se podría imaginar que el compromiso era más que nada con la familia de su pareja, cosa sumamente comprensible para los tres.

Repentinamente, al entrar a la cocina, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la visión angelical de un jovencito de cabellos negros, cuerpo delgado, y con bóxers de rayas que no podían evitar que se le marque el lindo y redondo trasero que tenía. Era una visión que casi le dolía, por no decir que enseguida había entrado en celo como buen depredador bisexual.

- Ehmmm… ¿Hola?

El chico se volvió y enseguida pegó un grito.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – exclamó el muchacho muy asustado mientras retrocedía lleno de miedo.

- Me llamo Desmond – respondió el tío muy apenado -, y Ezio me permitió quedarme aquí anoche junto con mis amigos. L-lamento mucho haberte asustado.

El joven pelinegro suspiró aliviado y, ofreciendo la mano, le dijo:

- Discúlpame tú, amigo. Ezio me comentó, pero estaba muy cansado del viaje cuando me lo dijo. Me llamo Stan Marsh.

- Mucho gusto, Stan – replicó Miles con una sonrisa mientras le daba un apretón de manos.

- ¿Quieres algo para que se te quite la cruda? ¿Tal vez un jugo de naranja?

- Vaya… Eres muy amable.

- Je… No te preocupes. Siéntate en lo que te llevo tu jugo y tu café.

Desmond asintió y se sentó en la mesa mientras que Stan le asentaba dos vasos, dos tazas y una cesta llena de pan. Luego de servirle el café y el jugo de naranja, Stan se sentó y juntos empezaron a desayunar.

- Así que llegaste anoche a Italia – comentó Desmond con curiosidad.

- Sip. Llegué en el vuelo nocturno.

- ¡Uff! ¡Me imagino que debió ser un viaje muy cansado!

- Un poco, pero muy entretenido.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- De Estados Unidos.

- ¡Órale! ¡Somos paisanos!

- ¿Tú también eres de Estados Unidos?

- Sí. De la ciudad de Nueva York para ser exacto.

- Yo soy de Colorado. De un pueblito llamado South Park.

- ¡Asuu! Suena muy lindo el nombre.

- Mmmm… No tanto. South Park tiene sus cosas. Tú sabes: Gente medio loca y coas raras.

- Eso es de siempre, al menos en Nueva York.

Stan se echó a reír y añadió:

- ¡No lo creo!

- En serio. Si no, pregúntale a Connor, el wey que está durmiendo en el sofá encima de mi otro cuate, Altair. Él es de Virginia, pero vive en Nueva York conmigo como compañero de cuarto.

- Jejejeje, ok.

- Si…

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos. No obstante, Desmond, con la curiosidad que sentía desde el momento en que vio a Stan, decidió preguntarle:

- ¿Viniste aquí a pasar tus vacaciones con Ezio? ¿Eres su primo lejano o algo asi?

- No. Vine aquí a vivir con él.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Él es mi novio.

Desmond escupió el café y exclamó:

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Sí… Ezio y yo somos novios. ¿No les ha dicho nada?

- ¡Realmente no nos dijo nada el muy cazzo asaltacunas!

Stan se rió nuevamente y añadió:

- Si supieras como nos conocimos…

- Era justamente lo que quería preguntarte, chico. ¿Cómo coño se conocieron? Para empezar, ¿qué edad tienes?

- Tengo 18.

- ¡Hijo de su madre! ¡Pedófilo me salió este cabrón! ¡A sus 24 años andando con chamacos!

- Me queda mejor el apodo de "asaltacunas" – le interrumpió Ezio, quien salía de la habitación con solo un bóxer -. Buenos días, amore mio.

- Buenos días, cariño – le replicó el chico con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí… Y pegué un grito de susto al ver a Desmond, aunque creo que él se dio un mayor susto al saber que soy tu novio.

- Eso ví.

- ¿Sí sabes que es ilegal tener una relación sentimental con chamacos, cabrón? – inquirió Desmond.

- ¿Y tú sí sabes que es ilegal introducir marihuana y cocaína a todos los lugares a donde vas?

- Eso lo sé, pero lo de ustedes me preocupa. Sé que en Estados Unidos es ilegal a pesar de ser una relación consensuada, y aquí en Italia también.

- Vamos, viejo, no te me pongas de moralista. Nuestra relación es sana hasta donde nos compete.

- Exacto – añadió Stan.

- ¿Y qué piensan los padres de Stan al respecto? ¿Lo consintieron o están en medio de alguna fuga romántica?

- Pues sus padres se lo tomaron bien al igual que los míos – respondió Ezio -. Nada más respecto a la edad ambas familias nos cantaron las cuarenta con su preocupación.

- Ajá, cazzo – interrumpió Connor, quien había entrado a la cocina junto con Altair, -. Buen día, Stan. Mi nombre es Connor. Gusto en conocerte.

- El gusto es mío.

- Yo soy Altair – añadió el otro muchacho -. Bienvenido a Italia.

- Gracias, Altair. Un gusto conocerte.

- Es un chico adorable, Ezio. Podríamos darle un pequeño tour por Florencia. Te aseguro, Stan, que te va a encantar.

- Tal vez incluso viajes a Venecia – añadió Connor -. Es un lugar maravilloso.

- Eso me dijo Ezio.

- Y no te miente. Realmente es un hermoso lugar.

- Ok – replicó Stan -… ¿Quién quiere hot cakes?

- ¡YO! – exclamaron los cuatro varones.


End file.
